huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Lok Lambert
Lok Lambert is the main character of the Huntik television series. He is the son of legendary Seekers; Eathon Lambert and Sandra Lambert. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in English version, and Alessio Nissolino in the original italian. History Before the start of the series Lok was blissfully unaware of the existence of magic and Titans. However, he often dreamed of going on an adventure and discovering what happened to his father. He had a crush on Sophie for quite a while, being disappointed when he learned that she never noticed him. Despite sitting behind her in history the entire year, science the year before, and math the year before that. Despite being the son of a legendary Seeker, Lok was totally unaware of the magical world of Seekers and Titans until his teenage years, when a seemingly chance discovery of his father's secret journal put him on the Organization's radar. In no time, along with his classmate Sophie Casterwill, Lok Lambert was sprinting around the city in search of answers and safety from the enemy Seekers. Those answers came to him in the form of Dante Vale, the Huntik Foundation's most renowned Seeker, who would become Lok's friend and mentor. Along with his Titan sidekick, Cherit, Lok and Sophie joined forces with Dante Vale to travel the world as agents of The Huntik Foundation. Together, they unravel ancient mysteries, collect powerful Titans, and try to save the world from the domination of the Organization and their enigmatic leader, the Professor. Personality Lok was just a normal, fun-loving high school student, struggling to stay awake in his classes and wishing for a life of adventure. After finding his father's Amulets and becoming a Seeker, Lok puts his enthusiasm, intuition and natural talent to the test as he is introduced to Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, and the world of Seekers in Huntik. Relationships Lok is the brother to Cathy Lambert and son to Sandra Lambert and Eathon Lambert. In love relationships, he has a crush on Sophie Casterwill, which has developed throughout the series; they have shown feelings for each other, and are now in a sort of non-assumed relationship. It is predicted that in the second season they will start being together in a more serious and "official" way. Abilities A childhood playing games with his father has gifted Lok Lambert with an uncanny knack for puzzles, and now Lok takes on ancient riddles every day of the week. In the episode "A Seeker is Born," Lok was able to solve a crossword puzzle in ninety seconds, whereas Sophie Casterwill was having difficulty doing it. Learning under fire, Lok improves by leaps and bounds, on his way to becoming a top Huntik Seeker. When he needs a hand, he calls on Cherit, a capricious winged Titan who is filled with wise advice on the ancient world of Titans and Seekers. Since joining the Foundation he has trained with Sophie and Dante on various methods of combat including martial arts and fencing. Spells Utilized * Boltflare * Everfight * Hyperstride * Farslip * Darkfog * Bristlevine * Ropetrick * Raypulse * Featherdrop * Augerfrost * Armorbrand * Nimblefire * Touchram * Dragonfist Miecz Legendarnego Titans Casterwilów. Bonded Titans *Freelancer *Mighty Kipperin *Springer *Tao *Mighty Lindorm *Hoplite *Dendras *Mighty Baselaird *Medusa *The Legendary Titan of Champions Pendragon *The Legendary Titan of Summoning Quetzalcoatl Gallery File:Lok Lambert.jpg File:Lok.jpg File:Lok and Sophie (Hugging).jpg File:Lok and Sophie 2.jpg File:Lok and Sophie 3.jpg File:lok.jpg Trivia *In first series trailer, Lok's name was originally Jason, but later was replaced. Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Seekers Category:Lambert Family